Eric Cartman vs Bowser Jr (SML) (DB)
Eric Cartman vs Bowser Jr (SML) is a death battle by the sayain jedi Description SOUTH PARK VS SML! Which spoiled and fat child that annoy the crap out of their parents will win a battle to the death Intro W. Kids are notorious for annoying the living crap out of their parents. B. But sometimes, their annoyance can be cranked up to the point where they basically become demons. W. Like Bowser Junior, SuperMarioLogan's resident Pokemon trainer. B. And Eric Cartman the icon of South Park! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Eric Cue South Park Theme) W. South Park probably the most controversial TV show of all time! With Race jokes,Religion jokes,Stereotype jokes so on so fourth. B. Many people get offended i personally find it hilarious! W. But probably the most controversial character in south park is a 3 foot tall eight year old that goes by many names Ming Lee,The Coon,The Time Child,Rad Russian. B. But his real name is Eric Cartman (Cue Kyle's moms a stupid bitch) W. Eric Cartman is a lot stronger than people think as he was able to kick over a planetarium projector with little to no difficulty. B. You think that's good he was able to survive day to day with a satellite in his ass! W. If we compare Eric's height "3 foot" and compare him to the size of the satellite it comes to the size of fifteen feet tall! B. He also survived a brutal beating from PC Principal to put that into context PC Principle was able to punch through the head of a humanoid robot! W. Eric is also very fast as he is able to dodge/run out of the way of incoming bullets aimed his way on several occasions! B. Eric isn't all about physicality as he has crazy abilities and weapons. One of his best abilities are his farts! W. Eric can for some reason throw fire farts at his opponents after eating an abundance of spicy food. B. Also if he puts a lighter at his asshole and farts he creates a massive blast of fire that is able to incinerate people. W. Lets skip the farts and talk about his weapons but let me warn you it's quite a lot! B. A wooden bat used to violently beat/bludgeon people,A canister that shoots out mace in the form of thick foam, A actual fully functional blaster used in the Star Wars franchise,A standard chainsaw used during a zombie invasion in South Park,A small knife used for back stabbing,A regular flute that Cartman can use to execute which if anyone who hears "The Brown Noise" will immediately crap their pants, A hand Gun,A large cartoony mallet that Cartman can some how lift and swing no problem, An actual pair of Sai..Huhh..And a Taser Gun that's a lot of weapons! W. But his best weapon is the V-Chip installed into his head during the events of the movie it was''' originally supposed to keep Cartman from cursing by giving him a shock every time he swore it later began to malfunction as a result of him getting electrocuted from a switch to an electric chair,giving Cartman the ability to shoot electricity out of his hands. '''B. Cartman also has his identities such as the Coon and Grand Wizard King forms which we dont need to talk about! He must be invincible! W. Well no He is just a boy and if you shoot him in the face he will die and he also can't think or function as well when incredibly frightened but with all these weaknesses still he is the face and icon of Comedy Central (Eric)"Screw you guys, I'm going home! Bowser Jr W.This is Bowser Junior. Originally from the Mario games, Bowser Junior is one of the most hated characters on the internet. And yes, this version is widely hated, too. B. Junior is 7 years old, but don't be fooled. This Koopa packs a punch. He is incredibly durable, as he can be blown up, run over, chomped up by a Pirahna Plant, And still comes out alive. W. But that's not all Bowser Jr has as he has multiple weapons such as... B. A Handgun which he obtained when he played Russian Roulette, He has his spiky turtle-shell as means for defense, A Star Wars Lightsaber he ordered, A Nerf Gun, A bowling ball used when robbers invaded his house, A magic cheeseburger that he can use to grant any wish, A pokeball that can capture his opponent and a Kitchen Knife. W. His Ivysaur knows 5 moves, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder, Tackle and Vine Whip, all which Junior has become surprisingly good at using. B. Not to mention this thing was flamethrowered and thunderbolted more times then I can count, and survived. W. Later on, whilst battling Ash Ketchum, the reptile won and decided to take the 10 year old's Pikachu for himself. And it seems to only know one move, which is Thunderbolt. It also has a REALLY badass voice. Pikachu(Macho): PIKA PI!!! W. Lastly, Junior has a Pidgeotto, which was able to beat his Ivysaur. It knows Peck, and presumably Gust. B. Jesus that is a lot of Pokemon! W. However, Junior is not a perfect fighter. B. No Really... W. For one, he's stupid. He's tiny and has no physical feats, and despite his insane durability, a tiny punch will make him cry like a baby.B. But with all these tools he is ready for battle!(Bowser Jr : CHOOCHOO Thomas! I think I can, I think I can, I THINK I CAN!) Intermission W. Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. B. It's time for a Death Battle! Fight It was a strangely quiet day in the snowy town of South Park. Usually there would be some sort of wild guinea pig monster, or a giant mecha monster rampaging through town, but today was just uneventful. Inside a green house sat Eric Cartman, sitting on his couch and flipping through the TV channel's looking for something that would amuse him. Eventually Eric stopped flipping when he came across two Canadians on set, both farting and laughing. This made Eric stop clicking the remote as he smiled at the sight of Terrance and Phillip on his TV set. Suddenly a knock came from Eric's door causing him to groan in anger he then said "Mom get the door!". After a couple of seconds of silence Eric shouted in anger "MOM GET THE DOOR!" Eric's poor mother walked to the door quickly as she didn't want her son to shout at her again, When she opened the door she saw Kyle,Stan and Kenny. Eric's mother then said "Eric your friends are here" Eric jumped up from his couch and walked to the opened door. Eric then said in a rude manner "What the hell do you guys want", Kyle replied with "Did you hear that a New Kid has moved in" Eric stared at Kyle in confusion he then said "Another one", "Yeah do you want to come with us to meet him" Kyle replied. Eric instead of anything just walked out the door and shut it behind him. The three boys walked through the streets of South Park until they stopped in front of a yellow house. Inside the yellow house we see Bowser Jr playing with his favorite toy Thomas, Suddenly he heard a loud voice screaming "JR!" Bowser Jr put this toy into his pocket and ran down the stairs. When Jr finally made it to the corridor he saw a puppet with a chef hat and black mustache his name is Chef PeePee with the door wide open. Jr ran to the door in excitement thinking that it is his friends he actually pushed Chef PeePee into the wall while saying move "Big Nose!" When he made it to the door he didn't see his friends Joseph and Cody he saw Eric,Stan,Kyle and Kenny. Jr said in confusion "Who are you" Stan replied with "Are you the New Kid" Jr then answered the question with "Yes" Stan then said "He is Kyle, He is Kenny, He is Eric and i'm Stan" Kyle then said "Do you wanna go out and play with us" Jr then said in a rude tone "Why would i play with a bunch of plebs" Eric began to get angrier and angrier as he said "Shut your fucking face asshole" Jr then shouted "Screw You Plebs" as he slammed the door on the four boys with a massive SLAM! The four boys walked away from the house, Kyle then said to Stan "What a dick" Eric then said to his three friends "let's make the asshole pay" Stan then stopped and turned to Eric saying "How?" Eric replied with "Oh you will see just come to my house and we will do the plan! 3:00 Am Bowser Jr slept in his Thomas branded bed snoring like a pig, He awoke when he heard a notification going off on his phone. The turtle grabbed his phone and looked at recent messages, He saw a text message from his friend Joseph saying "hey Junior wanna go to the play ground with me and Cody". Jr didn't even have to give a second thought before he texted back in caps "YES" Jr jumped up from his bed sheets and opened up his window, before crawling out of the house with his blanket. As Jr roamed the snowy streets he pulled out his father's wallet which he had stole that morning to buy some candy. Jr was lost as he still didn't know where the play ground was when suddenly he heard a noise coming from a forest Soon as he kept walking he heard a noise behind a tree he was next to. It sounded like a knife scrapping on a tree, which frightened Jr. "H-Hey! Get out of here you you pleb!" Suddenly he felt something spill on him from behind. Before Jr could turn around to see who done this the two boys Kyle and Stan maybe 50 feet away. Suddenly he was kicked into the white snow, When he looked up he saw Eric towering above him with a knife in his hand. Jr screamed as he got off his fat ass and ran! FIGHT! Jr ran for dear life as Eric closed in on him. Jr began to breath heavily as he slowed down due to his weight. Before he knew it Eric tackled him to the floor. Jr kicked Eric away from him and stood up and grabbed his knife. Jr and Eric lunged at each other knifes in hand, Eric swung his knife in a horizontal way slicing Jr's bib in half as he moved backwards to avoid the attack. Jr looked down at his sliced in half bib in fear and ran away again from Eric who gave chase. Jr turned around gun in hand when suddenly he saw Eric with a can of bear mace in his hand Jr stopped and was immediately sprayed by the mace causing him to fall to his knee's. He coughed painfully before puking on the floor. Eric chuckled as he pulled out a nightstick and began beating Jr's fallen body. But Jr wasn't just gonna let this happen! He grabbed hold of the nightstick and yanked it from Eric's grasp before he began smashing it over Cartman's head. Eric fell to the ground as Jr got ready to strike again with the nightstick. But before he could Eric took out a Baseball Bat! BONK! When Jr was hit in the face with the bat he wasn't just knocked off Eric he was sent flying into a brick wall making him bounce of it as he screamed in pain. Jr stood up and looked to see Eric running towards him with a massive mallet in his hand, Eric tried to crush Jr's head with his mallet but the turtle ducked underneath the strike good thing too as the brick wall was blown into bricks. Jr got back up and punched Eric in the face knocking him on his back, Jr jumped onto Eric and started slamming himself into Eric like he was being held by a human. Eric then shouted "Wait!" Jr stopped and looked at his opponent, Eric said "Holy shit it's the Batmobile!!!" which caused Jr to look behind himself in curiosity. The moment he did Eric headbutted Jr right in his massive nose making him fall back. Eric grabbed Jr by his foot and began slamming Jr against the ground Hulk style. Eric stood up and aimed his gun at the downed Jr, The Turtle screamed in fear as he got to his feet and ran away from Eric Cartman. Eric began shooting at Jr who dodged the bullets coming his way while he was huffing with fear. Jr then grabbed his hand gun and aimed it at Eric, The icon of South Park stopped in his tracks as he aimed his own gun. The two started firing at each other, The two kept missing their targets. Jr had enough of shooting his opponent and grabbed a Poke-ball and threw it beside Eric revealing Ivysaur, The Pokemon fired Solar Beam at Eric launching him into a forest. Jr looked into the dark forest hoping that Eric would not get back up, Suddenly he heard the sound of a chainsaw going off Jr stared in confusion when suddenly Eric ran out of the forest with a chainsaw in his hand screaming in anger. Jr ran away leaving Ivysaur on his own, Eric swung his chainsaw at the Pokemon slicing it in half. Jr ran back and threw another Poke-ball on the ground revealing Pikachu, Pikachu fired Thunderbolt at Eric who dodges it. Eric ran at Pikachu and swung his chainsaw again, In the last second Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt right into Eric's stomach launching him into the playground. Jr and Pikachu walked towards the knocked down Eric and stared over him, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Jr ordered. Pikachu was just about to fire one last Thunderbolt when suddenly he was shot in the face with a taser stunning him and leaving him twitching on the floor, Jr ran away once again as his Pokemon was shot in the face by Eric. Eric ran after Jr once again, Jr turned around after a while and tried a punch at Eric who easily dodged it, Eric then said "Wait!" Jr stopped in his tracks and for some reason still trusted Eric, The Icon of South Park then said "Wanna play Rock,Paper Scissors" Jr nodded his head in agreement and started to play, Eric played normally until he slammed his fist for the fourth time when he then with all his strength kicked Jr right in the crotch causing him to fall to his knees and start crying his eyes out while screaming in pain. Eric then started swearing causing lightning to appear around him as the v-chip grew stronger and stronger, This went on until the lightning struck Jr launching him into a wall of a local KFC stunning him and causing him twitch and scream in pain. Eric walked towards Jr and grabbed his two sai's and started stabbing Jr in the stomach face and neck spraying blood all over his face like if he popped a water balloon full of blood, Eric stopped stabbing Junior and grabbed a TNT stick and put it on Jr's bleeding body. Suddenly the TNT stick went off blowing Jr's body into bloody chunks,bones and limbs killing him instantly and spraying blood all over the wall of the KFC! Eric then had an idea he would scrape the bloodied pieces of Junior and bring it to his bed in his house. 8:am ''' Chef PeePee opened the door to Jr's room to see Jr's blanket covered above the entire bed. Chef PeePee shouted at Jr saying "Wake up Jr your late to school" Chef PeePee pulled the blanket off the bed to reveal the bloodied limbs and organs of Bowser Jr, Chef PeePee screamed in fear as he saw the mangled the corpse of Jr! ''KO!'' Result '''B. Oh my god... W. This battle may seem close at first, but in reality, it was an easy victory for Cartman. Jr is stronger, but Cartman could counter out this advantage with his large amount of weaponry that would overwhelm The young turtle very quickly. B. While you may think well Jr has Pokemon there is no way Eric would be able to kill them...well your wrong! W. Due to Eric's strength and weaponry he would be able to kill the Pokemon with not a lot of effort. B. Also Eric's weapons would be able to counter Jr's weapons easily. W. Eric is also a lot more intelligent than Jr who is a complete and utter idiot so all and all Eric was able to kill Jr's Pokemon and his weaponry would be able to counter Jr's weaponry B. Looks like Eric had a shocking win! W. The Winner is Eric Cartman! Category:The sayain Jedi